


A witches pyre

by I_sin_upon_a_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, BAMF Crowley, Crowley (Supernatural) Has a Heart, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Crowley, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Protective Crowley, juliet is a good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_sin_upon_a_star/pseuds/I_sin_upon_a_star
Summary: "I knew you had gone soft, Fergus. I should have killed that giant, flannel wearing idiot!" Wrong words. He walked to her, his eyes promising death as the flame in his hand came closer."Tell me, Mother. Are you afraid of fire?"





	A witches pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Something I dreamed up a couple months ago, and wanted to go ahead and get down. So here it is, and I hope you like it. 
> 
> This was literally the only title I could come up with, because it foreshadows some things in the short fic.

_"There's only one thing you could possibly do for me that I can't, at least presently, do for myself. Kill my son."_

_"I'll do it."_

Sam nervously bit the inside of his cheeks, thinking of the consequences that would soon unfold once he did this and was discovered. It wasn't the first time he had lied to someone, but the stakes were extremely high. If he did this and Rowena found out, Dean would be affected by his decision.

Was he really going to kill Crowley so that she would use the book to remove the mark?

No.

He couldn't do that to Crowley, not after all the demon had done for them, him included. He saved him Gadreel, and Sam wasn't going to kill him as thanks, even if there was another reason to why he was doing this.

He wasn't that stupid to actually trust Rowena, nor was he that blind to what she was planning after finishing the spell.

She would no doubt turn on them once the curse was lifted and use the book on them to escape from her imprisonment. Sam knew that from the moment he lied to her about killing Crowley, after all, the king of hell had to get his sneaky nature from somewhere, and it happened to be from a ginger witch.

Even though Crowley had proven time and time again to be a danger, he was also helpful in the times where they needed him most, and it would be foolish to kill him for a spell that might not work.

He had to lore Crowley somewhere to inform him, and he knew just how to bait him in.

.

.

"Moose?" Crowley asked, furrowing his brows when Sam emerged from the shadows instead of Dean. "Where's Dean?"

"Not here." Sam responded, nervously fidgeting with the item in his pocket.

"He called me." The hunter shook his head and pulled out his phone, playing the recording he had sent to the demon. The king of Hell raised an eyebrow, glancing at Sam and scoffing softly.

"Aren't you a clever kitten." Crowley mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Why the recording?"

"I didn't know how else to get you here." Sam admitted, missing the odd look that passed through the demon's brown eyes. "I do need your help-"

"Then why didn't you just call me and ask for it in the first place?" Crowley cut him off, moving closer to him. It looked like there was so much the demon wanted to say but couldn't get out. Sam merely shrugged.

"Does it matter? You're here anyway." At Crowley's silence, Sam continued. "I know where your mother is." The demon eyes light up, and he crosses his arms.

"You could have told me that over the phone." Sam rolled his eyes at the demon and sighed.

"But I need her alive." Crowley opened his mouth, but Sam stopped him. "For now. I don't care what you do to her once this is over with."

"This?" The demon inquires, already having a bad feeling about whatever Sam was going to say.

"We have the book of the damned, but she's the only one who can use it. There's a curse-breaking spell in there, and…it should get the mark off of Dean." He waited for Crowley to argue against this, to say it was an idiotic shot they were taking, and to even say that Dean was better off with the mark on his arm.

"Are you sure?" Crowley pressed for more, and Sam sighed, shaking his head. Were they ever sure about the decisions they made half the time?

"it's the only option we have." Charlie had died for this cause, and he was not going to let her die in vain. They had to complete the task that she had given her life for, even if it didn't work. It's what she would have wanted.  _For Dean._  She had said, and Sam wouldn't forget that, even if the guilt of her death still stabbed at his heart.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you're probably doing the right thing." Crowley mumbles, looking unhappy about all of it. "But why do you need me here? Surely you have my mother chained up somewhere."

This was where it got complicated.

"Rowena won't use the book until I kill you, which I agreed to do." Crowley snorted, taking in the information like it was old news. That was like his mother, not doing something until she got what he wanted. A habit he seemed to gain from her, unsurprisingly.

"Sounds like my mother. Though, why are you telling me this? If you were going to kill me, you would have already tried, and you certainly wouldn't be telling me your plans. You're not  _that_  stupid." The confident look that was plastered on Crowley's face vanished when Sam pulled out the hex bag from his pocket, his heart dropping. "Sam.."

"I lied to her, obviously." Sam passed him the hex bag, which was still tied up. "I'm not going to kill you."

Crowley looked at the unopened weapon in his hand, glancing back at the taller with a raised eyebrow. He easily burned the bag, watching as dark smoke flew from the burned bag, then tossed it aside with ease. "You're willing to keep me alive, with the high possibility my mother won't use the book to save your brother from the mark?"

"Yes." Sam muttered, not catching the way the demon's eyes widened.

"I didn't know I was that special to you, Moose." Crowley teased, smirk in place.

"I see you as part of our team, so yeah. That kinda makes you special." Sam shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the way Crowley was looking at him. "I don't kill the people I care about." Crowley was about to say something, but stopped, his face a light shade of pink, unnoticed by Sam.

"I'm flattered. I didn't know you cared about me." Crowley teases, a barely-there smile on his lips.

"More than you know." Sam muttered quietly under his breath, still looking away. Crowley swallowed, running his tongue over his bottom lip, moving a little closer to the taller man.

"Well, Moose. What's the plan?" If they weren't on such a tight schedule, the demon would have said, and done something else.

.

.

It had worked. Dean no longer had the mark on his arm and everything could return to normal, or at least, normal for them. Nothing bad had occurred from using the book, so he took it as a good sign. Sam picked up his ringing phone, ready to tell Castiel that it had worked and that Dean was back to his old self again.

"Cas-"

_"We have a problem, Sam."_  The hunter frowned at that, assuming the worst. It had to be Rowena, but he stayed cool as he spoke up.

"What's wrong?" Sam ignored the worried look Dean shot him, obviously worried about his blue-eyed angel. He was probably battling his own guilt about hurting Castiel the way he did, threatening to kill him and coming close to doing it.

_"The witch. The book has increased her powers, and I had to use my grace to knock her out. You and Crowley need to get here soon because I'm not sure how long my power will keep her down. I need the demon to help out."_ It was as if those words pained Castiel, but Sam groaned.

"Fuck." Sam cursed. One problem after another. "Right, okay. Keep doing all you can, Cas. We'll get there as fast as we can." He hung up, sighing deeply.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean glanced at him. "Is there something wrong with Cas?" Again, the worry Dean had for the angel was palpable.

"Somewhat. It's Rowena. The book of the damned increased her powers and given her extremely powerful spells. Cas had to use his grace to knock her out." It was a good thing Sam had told the angel to keep a close eye on her, otherwise, there was no telling what could have happened.

"Damn." Dean groaned, gripping the wheel tight. "Even though I'm glad you got rid of the mark, I knew that book would only bring trouble."

"It was the only thing we had, Dean. I wasn't going to sit there and watch you become a monster." Dean frowned at that, biting his lips and nodding. "You would have done the same thing if it were me."

"You're right." The older sighs, deflating. "I would have, without hesitation." Dean admits, licking his lips. "I still don't like the book though, and she's gonna be damn near invisible now unless we get more help. Cas only recently got his grace back, he's not that strong yet." He huffs.

"Trust me, we have more help." At Dean's quizzical glance, Sam shrugs. "Crowley."

"You can't tell me he was in on this shit too!" Dean scoffs. "C'mon! He's smarter than that."

"Look, he didn't like it either, but he knew it was our only other option as well." Sam says, picking up the phone and calling him.

"And now you're calling him." Dean shook his head, trying to focus on the road instead of Sam's conversation. Although, he does find it odd that his brother was able to call the king of hell so quickly, in a matter of seconds really, and shoots a quick suspicious glare to the other.

_"I was about to call_." Crowley mumbled softly, a hint of nervousness in his voice.  _"Did it work?"_  Sam smiled to himself, knowing Crowley couldn't see it. Dean was looking at him with a weird look again, and he quickly ignores it.

"It did, but we have a new problem."

_"Figures."_  He could hear the deep sigh.  _"What now?"_

"Castiel had to knock Rowena out, but his grace can't hold her down for too much longer. He says the book has boosted her magic to dangerous levels."

_"Bullocks."_  Crowley cursed deeply, dread and anger coating his words.  _"I'll get my two hellhounds ready."_

"The place is warded, how are you going to get them through?"

_"Do you underestimate me, Moose?"_  There was a teasing tone, and the hunter rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

"No." Fuck, he really wished Dean would stop looking at him like that, like he had two heads.

" _That's what I thought."_  He could hear the small smile in Crowley's voice.  _"I'll be there in a moment, darling."_ Before Sam had the chance to respond, Crowley had hung up and within thirty seconds, was sitting at the back of the Impala.

"Good to see you're mark free, Squirrel." Dean flinched in surprise at the voice, swerving the car.

"What the fuck, man." Dean growled, glaring at the demon from the rear-view mirror. "Only Cas can pop in here like that. Don't make a habit of it." The smirk he received was answer enough, and Dean glared at him some more before focusing back on the road. Or, to the best of his ability.

"Whatever you say, Squirrel. We'll meet you back at the bunker."

"What do you mean we?" Dean was close to pulling over, but right when he decided to do it, Crowley had teleported out, along with his brother. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He cursed, looking at the empty seat where his brother once was. Fuck, he felt so useless. He didn't even know where they had done all of this, so he was left out, hoping everything would be okay, but it didn't stop the worry in his chest. "Please save Cas, Sammy." It was almost a prayer. "Can't lose him again.."

.

.

"A little warning next time would be nice." Sam groaned as they zapped there, surprised when an arm wrapped around him, keeping him steady and on his feet. He paled when he heard a pair of growls around him. Crowley must have felt him tense up because the demon spoke up softly, voice calm and reassuring.

"They won't hurt you, Moose. They only attack on my orders." Sam was surprised when he heard paws padding across the floor, feeling a snout nudging at his palm and licking it.

"Uh-" He flushed, not realizing Crowley had a similar tint on his cheeks.

"Looks like Juliet likes you." He muttered, momentarily distracted by his hellhound licking at Sam's hand. Crowley smirked just a bit when Sam seemed to pet her head, and God, if Sam could see how hard the tail that was wagging. "Told you they wouldn't hurt you." His smirk widened just the slightest, trying to ignore the feeling that rose up in his chest when Sam scratched her head.

Sam pulled his hand away when he heard Castiel groan from the other room, much to Juliet's displeasure who whined at the loss.

"Cas?" Sam asked, walking into the room to find Castiel gripping the table, eyes screwed shut.

"S-Sam. I can't keep her knocked out much longer." Sam rushed to the angel's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping him up. "It will be any moment."

Castiel was right because it was barely ten seconds later that Rowena's magic crackled and she was up, her hands outstretched as if she were about to cast a curse. Sam had his hands up in surrender, eyes wide.

"Woah, calm down. I just wanted to let you know that it worked." He tried to diffuse the situation by getting her attention, so they could make their attack. Rowena wasn't phased by the words and rose an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm that stupid, Sam? You and your brother will try to keep me locked up, but I'm too powerful for those chains now." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, looking at him with disdain. "You and Dean would hunt me down, so I may as well eliminate you right now, dearie." Her eyes started to glow but quickly faded out when a voice spoke up behind her.

"I wouldn't do that, Mother." She turned around, eyes wide at the sight of her supposedly dead son.

"Fergus!" She cried out, quickly glancing back at Sam, her ginger hair whipping around. "You told me you killed him!" Her accent thickened at the rising danger she was facing, hands shaking.

"I did." Sam says, and before he could say more, Rowena was gathering her magic, the rage like daggers.

"You bloody bastard! We had a deal!" In a matter of seconds, Sam and Castiel were both being flung backwards by her magic, hitting the wall hard. Since Castiel was already weak from his using his grace, he was knocked out upon impact. Next, she turned to Crowley throwing him against the wall behind her, using her magic to keep him against the wall. "Mommy will deal with you later, Fergus. Right now, she has a Winchester to kill." She waved her hand, mumbling something in Latin. Seconds later, Sam was doubled over in pain, groaning and trying to get back on his feet. It didn't work, and he crumbled to the floor, shaking and hissing in pain. When he managed to look up, he noticed Crowley's furry filed eyes aimed at Rowena, his body shaking as he tried to get free from the wall and the magic keeping him pinned up to it.

Rowena suddenly cackled, looking down at Sam with her dark, vengeful eyes.

"Don't think I won't destroy you and your brother, Sammy. He no longer has the mark protecting him, and I'll make you watch as I kill him," She smiled sweetly, casting another spell that had Sam wincing, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Rowena, who was too busy taunting Sam, her magic hugging close like an old friend, didn't notice a growl. She also didn't catch the way Crowley's hand shook more, his eyes starting to change into something they hadn't been in over a year as he began to break free from the magical hold on him.

"I'll find the perfect spell to make you beg for death. I can show you a glimpse of it now, in fact. " She started to mumble the incantation when her words were cut off as she was thrown into the opposite wall by the king of hell, who was free from the magic bindings.

"Hurt him again, and it will be the last thing you ever do." Crowley growled darkly, his eyes almost burning crimson like they did in the past, before the trials.

"Oh look, the Winchester's doggy wants to be brave." She had a cold smile on her face as she sent another curse at Sam, who screamed out in agony before he started coughing up dark blood, struggling for breath. Rowena laughed in challenge, but soon paused as she finally heard vicious growls close to her. One angry growl happened to be from the demon, who she had never seen like this before, not even when she threatened to take his throne. "Fergus-" She trembled as dark crimson eyes burned her like fire, a hand scorching her neck as it gripped it tight, blunt nails digging into soft flesh.

"Release the curse, or I will drag you to hell and show you all the torture I have learned from being a demon for over three hundred years. We have an abundance of fire in Hell, and I will take pleasure in slowly burning you for years." He squeezed her neck tighter, a gleam in his eyes as his nails started to break the skin, blood slowly slipping out. "Then for the fun of it, I'll let Juliet have what's left of your soul."

The Hellhound released a deep growl, one that had Rowena trembling more. She might be a powerful witch, but Hellhounds were still invisible to her.

"I'm waiting." He was squeezing tighter, the sounds of Sam's desperate gasping making his eyes turn a darker shade of red, and making his grip tighten dangerously. She gagged, quickly mumbling the reversal for the curse, trying hard to not cough or gasp for air when her son never lessened his grip. Her vision was starting to blur, black dots appearing.

"I-I did it." She was trying to pry his hands off, but to no avail. His hand didn't even budge.

"I told you before, mother. Hurt him, and it will be the last thing you ever do." Crowley pulled his hand away, watching as she fell to the ground, panting and gasping for breath. She tried to get up but to no avail. There was an invisible force keeping her on the ground, hands behind her back, and useful book feet away from her.

"I always knew you were powerful, Fergus. Let me go so we can talk about this, darling. With our combined power, Hell won't stand a chance."

"Do you really think I would make a deal with you?" Crowley laughed darkly, eyes still burning red. "Before I was king of Hell, I was king of the crossroads. I was the king of deals and contracts, mother." He opens his hand, fire burning brightly in it. He enjoyed the way she cowered beneath him, eyes locked on the flames and occasionally shifting to the book.

"I've never seen you this upset, Fergus." Crowley recognized the stall and grabbed the book before Rowena had the opportunity to break free and grab it. He heard her curse under her breath, glaring daggers at him as he held onto her weapon.

"You haven't tried to hurt anyone I cared about, until now." Her eyes narrowed in on the human who lied curled up on the floor, coughing up the blood she had made him choke on.

"I knew you had gone soft, Fergus. I should have killed that giant, flannel wearing idiot." Wrong words. He walked to her, his eyes promising death as the flame in his hand came closer.

"Tell me, Mother. Are you afraid of fire?" She gasped up at him, started to pale.

"Wait!"

Crowley made the fire vanish, and Rowena let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived because he smiled darkly.

He snapped his fingers, watching with delight as the witch slowly burned from her hands to her arms, wailing in agony. It started at her fingertips. But with each passing second, it moved a centimeter up her skin, and she was sobbing, shaking against the floor.

He stopped the fire before it reached her neck, snapping his fingers.

"Usually I would have my Hellhounds finish the job, but I don't want you tainting them with your filthy blood." His voice was cold as ice as he looked down at the panting woman, her arms burned beyond recognition. "Goodbye, Mother." With another snap of his fingers, her entire body was enveloped in flames, quietly sobbing as she no longer had the power to scream in agony. Within a few seconds, she turned to ash from the sheer power of his flame.

It was Sam's coughing that made his eyes turn back to brown, and he rushed over to the hunter, frowning at all the blood as small trembles erupted through the human.

"Sam?" He whispered, tilting his head up as gently as he could. His frown only deepened when Sam looked up at him with unfocused eyes, obviously trying hard to keep them open.

"Are you okay?" Sam mumbled, turning away as he coughed up the leftovers of the cursed blood.

"You would be the one to ask that, when you're like this." Crowley scoffed, moving Sam's damp hair from his face. "I'm fine, you bloody Moose." He said fondly, holding back a small smile.

"Good…dont ever wanna lose you…" Sam mumbled. The demon's hands almost started to shake at the words, his thumb going to gently caress the bloody cheek. His breath caught when Sam leaned into him, surprised that the hunter was leaning into him, wanting more of his touch. " _Crowley_." Sam pressed into his palm and -

Did Sam just kiss his palm?

"Sam?" He asked breathlessly, voice shaking. The human didn't respond, his eyelids fluttering shut as he went limp in the demon's arms. Sheer panic started to claw at the demon, and he pulled the other closer immediately. Frantically, he pressed two fingers against the hunter's neck, giving a deep sigh of relief when there was a pulse. He looked up when he heard a grunt. "Castiel?" Crowley looks back to the angel who was slowly getting off the ground.

"I'm alright." The angel stumbled over, looking to Sam with worry, reaching out. "I can-"

"Don't touch him!" Crowley nearly growled, catching Castiel off guard. Shit. "You shouldn't heal him when you're in that state, feathers." The demon said, trying to quickly cover up his outburst. The angel looked at him, then the pile of ash on the floor. He then turned back to Crowley, tilting his head.

"What?" The king of hell narrowed his eyes at the look on Castiel's face.

"It seems that you are very protective of Sam." Castiel points out, looking straight through Crowley. "and, I have not seen you this powerful in over two years. It's the power you had before Sam tried to close the gates of hell, attempting to cure you." He looks intrigued by the new power and tilts his head again. "Did it just occur?"

"It doesn't matter." Crowley bit out, face red.

"You care deeply for Sam Winchester." Castiel realizes. "More than you care about Dean."

"We all have our favorites." The demon responds, crossing his arms. "We both know yours is Dean." Castiel doesn't say anything as he merely tilts his head again, looking at him more.

"Seeing that Sam is in this condition, and Rowena-" The blue eyes looked at the ash on the floor, quirking a brow. "-is in that state, I believe your power was strengthened by the sight of Sam being tortured."

"What are you suggesting?" Crowley glares.

"This is more than having favorites, Crowley." The angel says and vanishes, leaving Crowley with the unconscious human.

"Never said it wasn't," Crowley huffed at the space Castiel had just been. Until that moment, he hadn't noticed Juliet, who had been by Sam's side since Rowena had burned.

Juliet was whining softly, nudging at Sam's face to try and get him up. She whined louder when he didn't move, nudging at the face more. She was licking at his hands next, trying her hardest to get the human to wake up.

"Don't worry, dear." Crowley reached down to pet her, scratching at her favorite spot behind her left ear. "Papa's going to take care of him." The Hellhound whined softly, giving another lick to Sam's hand.

.

.

_"C'mon, Sam. This is the third voicemail I've fucking left you, would you pick up?"_

_"Sam, call me back. I'm about an hour away from the bunker."_

_"Sammy, please. You're worrying me."_

On the sixth vibration, Crowley lost all his patience and answered Sam's phone.

"Hello, Squirrel." He spoke politely, talking quietly.

_"Crowley? Where the Hell is my brother?"_

"Asleep." The demon said. "My mother really did a number on him. Almost killed him."

_"Fuck! Is he okay, is Sammy okay?"_

"Nothing to worry about now, Squirrel. I took care of his injuries." He smiled when Dean let out a long breath, obviously relieved.

_"Thank God. What about Rowena? Did she escape?"_

"No." Crowley spoke coldly. "I burned her alive."

_"Damn."_ Dean whistled.  _"You went all out, man."_

"She's had it coming for months." She hurt Sam, so she deserved  _every_ ounce of pain that was inflicted upon her.

_'"Right. Didn't she try and get your 'kingdom' to betray you?"_

_Worse._ Crowley thought.  _She hurt my Moose._

He must have said that, because Dean was choking on the other end, sputtering out;

_"What the fuck? What did you just say?"_ He hung up, already imagining Dean throwing a hissy fit. He silenced the phone, knowing the older Winchester would keep calling. Slowly, he placed the phone on the nightstand beside his bed, looking at the sleeping figure underneath his covers. He moved a strand of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. When Juliet whined at him, Crowley smiled down at her.

"Be a good girl and come get papa when he wakes up." His hellhound barked and laid her head back down, watching the human on her master's bed.

.

.

Sam woke up about an hour later, groaning softly as his eyes opened, suddenly feeling out of place. This wasn't his bed, it couldn't be. It was too comfortable to be his own, and alarm bells starting ringing. He sat up slowly, trying to get a look at his surroundings-

He was in a nice room, beautiful in fact.

"Glad to see that you've finally woken up, Samantha." Sam turned to the voice, flushing slightly at the way Crowley was looking at him from the doorway.

"Where am I?" Sam asked, sitting up further. Crowley bit his lips at the way his covers pooled around Sam, his hair slightly tousled. That would be a sight he'd love to wake up to every morning.

"Lying in my bed." Crowley said softly, catching the way Sam flushed red, swallowing audibly.

"What happened?" Sam cleared his throat, willing away the blush. The demon raised an eyebrow and moved closer, looking intrigued.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being in pain." He admits. "And choking on my blood, but.." He furrows his brows. "I can't remember anything after you burned her."

"Not much happened after that."  _Besides putting your lips on my hand._ "You lost consciousness not long after I killed her, so I brought you here." Sam's face flushed red at that, looking at the bed he was on. Crowley's bed. He was his bed, under his covers and Crowley was right there, looking at him with those dark eyes of his.

"You're eyes." Sam suddenly remembered. "They were red again."

Of course. Sam would remember  _that_  part of all things, his entire  _"hurt him again, and it will be the last thing you ever do"_ rampage.

"It's a good thing, too. It was enough to stop her." And more. The power he had in that moment was enough to have destroyed her ten times over, without him even lifting a finger. He felt powerful enough to smite an angel, not that he would ever say that though, not to Sam at least.

"Yeah. I thought it was the end." Sam admitted, causing the demon to frown.

"I wouldn't let that happen, Sam." His tone must have something else laced in it, because the hunter is licking his lips and looking away from his eyes. The demon slowly trails his gaze over the body in his bed, enjoying the handsome flush that Sam was sporting.

A slightly disheveled and flushing Sam Winchester in his bed, the covers pooling around his waist? The demon tears his gaze away for a moment, already starting to feel the tightness in his stomach. If he hadn't turned away, he would have a growing problem.

"Thank you." Crowley scowled at that, turning back to look at the human.

"For what?"

"For saving me from Rowena." Sam gave him a small smile, which the demon looked past.

While it feels nice to be thanked, something wasn't settling right with Crowley. He tilts his head, thinking back to the other day where Sam had tricked him by using Dean.

Did Sam believe he wouldn't come to his side, or bother saving him? Frowning more, he speaks up and asks the question that had been on his mind the past few days, trying to stay levelheaded.

"Why didn't you call that day, Moose? Why use Dean?"

"I knew you would come for him. I didn't know how else to lore you there." Sam says, missing the fire that starts to blaze in the demon's brown eyes.

"Do you seriously believe I wouldn't have shown up for you?" Crowley growls, making a move. Before Sam can process what's going on, the demon is hovering over him, breathing into his ear. "That I wouldn't be there the second you asked for my help? Do you think that I wouldn't protect you, over your idiotic brother?" He whispers, lips so close to skin. Sam shivers from underneath him, clutching the expensive suit with his hands as he tries to speak up.

"Crow-"

"That I would ever choose your brother over  _you_?" His words are incredulous, but so soft as they're whispered in Sam's ear, the hunter's breath stopping completely. "That I care about him  _this_ much?" He lifts Sam up by his hips, pulling him closer to his body, eliciting a swallowed noise from the human. Sam swallows a gasp and a moan at the action, the demon oblivious towards the other clinging to him as his lips brush the skin under Sam's ear slowly, kissing it. "Sam," Crowley mumbles, lips lightly ghosting across the shell. "I will always choose you." The king of hell pulls away slightly, just enough to face Sam.

When their lips finally meet, Crowley gently pushes Sam back down against his mattress, devouring his mouth.

_Finally,_ is the only word both could think.

**Author's Note:**

> If I do another chapter, it'll probably be a sex scene, and some Destiel, so idk if I'll do anything else.


End file.
